Merlin's Wife Reborn
by gowolf
Summary: Lyra Andrea Black tried to escape her family to live with her love, but died trying, now she's back as Melanie Lillian Potter and no one's going to stop her from living her reborn life with her love now, NO ONE. (Fem-Harry)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own the ideas that I got from Merlin (The TV Show).**

She remembered.

She remembered her love.

She remembered her life.

She was reborn, reincarnated.

She was Lyra Andrea Black, she was Melanie Lillian Potter.

She is now both.

Two lives.

Ever so different.

Deep, dark brown eyes turning golden.

The sensation of love following.

A leader, a lover, powerful passion.

The feeling of calluses on her face, gentle.

The touch of chapped lips against hers, intense.

Lips curling upwards, a head thrown back, humor, gasping for breath.

Tears, escape, protection.

Cage, caught, taunts, betrayal.

The cry of torn from a ravaged throat, pain, then blackness, no more.

The name Malfoy, a name spoken with restraint.

A bird in a cage, a chain. Cold silver eyes.

Black, family, nobility, betrayal, disowned, executor.

Eyes opened, than hazel now a bright Killing Curse green.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: I would like to thank Grifen345 for being the beta of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin the TV show.**

It was Melanie's fourteenth birthday. Lyra, now Melanie Potter, looked around her room as if seeing it with new eyes. The room was small by anyone's standards and cluttered with broken toys belonging not to the current occupant of the room, but to the one next door.

_'__This is the picture of someone unwanted' _she thought. Now with the experiences of another life from a different perspective, everything was clearer. She felt as if she was a new person, a mixture of both Lyra Black and Melanie Potter.

Lyra sat up from the bed only to have her head spin and a headache to start pounding behind her eyes. Lyra pressed her hand over her eyes and thought of what the cause was and how to stop it. It was the new memories, of course it was. They were just suddenly pushed into her mind, so it was logical that her headache was caused by 19 years worth of memories. Memories that she did not have before.

Thinking quickly Lyra came up with the perfect answer, Occlumency, which came from what she remembered from her past life. It was mind magic, a way to stop people from reading your mind; it also helps with controlling your emotions, and organizing your memories. A perfect way to both get rid of the headache, to re-remember the things from her past life and her current one, and had the added benefit of not taking that long in the outside world.

Lyra closed her eyes and reached deep inside herself, reaching for her mind like her father had taught her before they had drifted apart. She took a deep breath and dived into her mind. The sensation of weightlessness enveloped her. She opened her eyes and gasped at the destruction. Lyra's mindscape was in shambles. The image of her lover's Library/Study was destroyed with papers all on the floor, books unorganized, and the furniture was dirty and out of place. Lyra looked at all the dust and dirt and thought it away before getting all the books and papers in stacks and rearranging the furniture. She then named the bookshelves by categories that would make more sense than the ones that were still there from her previous life, so it would be easier to find each memory. After that was done she started the long process of organizing her memories.

It was what felt like hours later when she was done with both the papers and the books. Lyra bent down and picked up one of her most important memories. She had set aside earlier so that she could watch the whole thing instead of just skimming. It was the one where her lover had told her how much she had changed his life and had asked her to bond with him. The moment she opened up the book she was sucked into the memory.

_There was what seemed like a ton of papers in front of her that talked about all the wizarding laws from each country. Lyra's eyes were scanning each page for each country then flipping them. The flipping as it went on got more frustrated and just as she was going to flip another page a gentle hand covered hers. The hand then moved to her cheek and lifting her head so that her hazel eyes looking into his brown eyes. A small frown shaped his lips as he looked at her._

_"__My darling, you should relax. I can see the bags under your beautiful eyes. Eyes that should be joyful, not sad." Lyra shook her head and rubbed her eyes._

_"__I can't, we have to find a place that we can go where we can be outside without the worry of my family finding us. Without the threat of you being captured and I being killed."_

_Merlin gently lifted her into his arms and walked to the couch. He sat down and then laid her down beside him with her head on his lap as ran his hands through her black hair._

_"Let me tell you a story of how you changed my life and how I love you ever so much." Merlin tipped his head back as he contemplated of how to tell his story, his hand still running through her hair gently._

_Merlin cleared his throat and spoke, "There was a powerful a Sorcerer named Merlin who loved once, a lady. She was a Druid who was cursed to kill at night in the form of a winged, bloodthirsty black panther named a Bastet, but he loved her still. She was hunted and cornered before being saved by Merlin, but it was too late and she was mortally wounded. As she was dying Merlin carried her to a nearby lake where she told him that she would someday repay him for loving her and treating her with kindness. After one last breath she died and being the Druid she is, she became the guardian of that lake that she died and was later renamed the Lady of the Lake." Merlin took a deep breath and cleared his throat, still running his hands through Lyra's hair._

_"Merlin lived the next few years by Prince Arthur's side as a friend and advisor, who later became the King of Camelot before he too died of mortal wounds. It was then that Merlin learned his destiny was to wander the earth until the world was in need and Arthur was reincarnated. Merlin spent his next centuries wandering the world lonely and in emotional pain until he came across a beautiful witch who had snuck out of her family house to go see A Midsummer Night Dream, and he had to meet her. Over the next few years he was happy he had found someone who he could love and loved him. And now at this time he is wondering if the woman who is lying next to him will accept the strongest gift he could offer her, bonding with him and being his wife in magic, blood, ink, and soul."_

_Lyra smiled up at him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him muttering yes over and over again._

Lyra wiped tears from her eyes as she put the book on the shelf. Her mindscape was now clean and organized. Now that she had all of her memories of both of her past life and current one in good order she decided that it would be a good idea to visit the goblins at Gringotts. That way she could both organize her money in this life and get the goblins to contact Merlin.

Lyra got off the bed and stretched her body before packing up all her important stuff. She knew she would not be coming back here if she could help it. She quickly swept out of the house, ignoring her enraged relatives' voices. Lyra broke her wand as she walked down the street and tossed it into the nearest garbage can. She knew that it was useless anyways, it being the brother wand to the man that was trying to kill her. And after all a brother wand does not fight against its brother. She quickly glamoured herself into what she had looked like before she died, only to frown. Instead of feeling a thin sheet of magic go over her body, she felt her body numb and actually change its shape into her past body. Frowning in curiosity Lyra, tried to think of what would have made her body not be glamoured, but to actually change shape.

Lyra's eyes grew wide as a random piece of information came to her. She remembered that she had been reading a book about reincarnation myths one of the myths being that if you are reborn you can change shape between two bodies, your one from the past and your present one. _'So I can physically change into my body as Lyra Black and my body of Melanie Potter,' _she thought, smiling at all the useful stuff she could do with the ability. Now that she did not look like Melanie Potter, Lyra had to think of a way to get to Gringotts in Diagon Alley. An idea came to her and she wished she should have not broken her wand earlier and instead had waited. Lyra thought for a moment and then mentally thanked Merlin for teaching a trick to her in a past life. She grabbed a stick, stuck in forward and pressed magic into it so that the Knight Bus would come. After a couple of seconds a purple triple-decker bus appeared in front of her with smoke blowing from behind it. The moment the bus came to a stop the conductor jumped out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Stunpike and I will be your conductor then evening. Tell us where you want to go and we'll get you there in a jiffy."

"Diagon Alley please," Lyra told him. She handed him the required eleven sickles before getting on the bus and held on tight to the poles. She still remembered the last time she had been on the bus during her third year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.**

**Author Notes: I would like to thank Grifen345 for editing this chapter and the last, because without her all you readers would run in terror of all my mistakes.**

Lyra stumbled as she got off the Knight bus and stood in front of the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. She entered the pub, walked over to the brick wall, and tapped the stick that she had found in a counterclockwise pattern. The brick wall turned into a doorway and showed Diagon Alley. Lyra quickly walked through the doorway, down the alley, and into the white marble building that was labeled, 'Gringotts.'

The moment she was in Gringotts, Lyra walked over to a counter manned by a goblin. She bent down whispering as the goblin looked up at her. "I would like to ask if Gringotts would be able to send a message to someone who is hidden and very hard to find. If you can then you will earn a large profit and some business ideas. On that I swear upon my magic"

The goblin looked up at her suspiciously. "Who would the message be sent to?"

Lyra looked around quickly then leaned in closer as if to whisper a dangerous secret. "Emrys, the last Dragonlord."

The goblin looked at her in surprise before covering it up and quickly saying, "He is dead."

Lyra bared her teeth threateningly and hissed, "He is immortal until he has finished his duty to the Old Religion and King Arthur raises again. Don't tell me he is dead, for he is not. I feel it."

The goblin, whose name tag she noticed read 'Pulltooth', called to another goblin in Gobbledegook. The goblin that he called over lead Lyra to one of the doors around the room and into an office.

The office she noticed had a desk that a goblin sat in along with another chair in front of the desk for her to sit in. Lyra sat down and looked at the goblin who also had a name tag which said his name was 'Bloodfang.' He sneered at her and asked, "Why are you wishing to make contact with the Goblin Nation's friend?"

Lyra glared at him and answered, "It is none of your business, but I will give you what I want sent to him; a letter. You may check over it for harmful stuff, though you may not look inside it. And if you agree to send it then I will also ask for something that I could put my magic in so he could know it is me."

Bloodfang looked at her closely before sighing, "Fine, I will check it and we do have a crystal that could hold someone's magic. Now, if you have the letter hand it here."

Lyra took the letter out of her pocket and handed it to him. Bloodfang ran a finger over the letter and a soft white glow surrounded it.

"It is clean. Do you still want the crystal?" Bloodfang asked.

Lyra nodded and Bloodfang opened a drawer. He pulled out a black crystal, handed it to her and watched as she filled it with her magic.

Once the crystal was full she gave it back to Bloodfang and asked him to send it with the letter to Merlin in the quickest way possible. The goblin opened up a different drawer and place the letter and crystal inside.

"The letter will arrive in ten minutes," he told her.

Eleven minutes had passed when Lyra felt his magic pulsing close by. It felt as it always did when he teleported to her. To other people they felt nothing unless he was teleporting inside a building that had strong wards, but even then they did not actually feel him, but rather the backlash of magic from the wards being destroyed violently.

Lyra could not help but sigh as she felt him getting close. The moment she felt him enter the building and walk toward the door of the office, she stood up in front of her chair and turned toward the door. The door slammed opened as a young man looking around the age of 18 entered the room. The moment her eyes connected with his, he walked purposely toward her, pulled her against his chest and buried his face in her hair. Tears started running down her face as she wrapped her arms around him and whispered over and over again apologies for dying, for leaving him, for not being there when he needed her, and all the other things she did.

"Shhhh... It's not your fault. We both should have been more careful. Now don't cry, smile. This should be a happy occasion. I missed you and I love you. Now I have you back and you are not going anywhere and neither am I," Merlin told as he tightened his arms. He then loosened themed and cupped her face to pepper kisses all over it. On her chin, her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead and finally on her lips.

There was a clearing of a throat and Merlin let her go. He turned to the Bloodfang and bowed. "Thank you for sending for me. I am in your debt for you have reunited me with my beloved bonded a lot sooner than I would have been otherwise."

Bloodfang nodded and said in his grating voice, "Finish what other business you have and please get out."

Lyra nodded her head and shifted into her Melanie form as she asked, "Can I talk to the goblin in charge of the Potter vault? Because I should have been getting status reports since I am the last Potter left, but for some reason I am not."

Lyra left Gringotts a few hours later with Merlin by her side and all of her finances settled.


	4. Chapter 3

The moment they were outside of Gringotts Merlin pulled Lyra into his arms and teleported. Instead of the squeezing sensation of Apparition, all she felt was a strong breeze the moment they stopped in front of a castle. She looked up at the huge castle in surprise and turned to look at Merlin.

"I thought you liked small places better," she said as she gestured toward the castle.

Merlin grinned at her as he looked toward the castle.

"Well I kind of got bored so I thought of that idea that you had said of what you wanted to do and after you died I thought why not do it for you."

Lyra smiled at him and got upon her tiptoes to kiss him on his lips.

"You spoil me," she told him. Lyra thought of the time when she had told Merlin that she had a dream that magical creatures would have a safe place where they could go if they were in danger.

Merlin bowed and said in a mock pompous tone, "Anything to please the Lady."

Lyra stuck her nose in the air, sniffed and said in a likewise tone, "As it should be." And before she could help herself she burst in laughter.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but they had arrived at the door. A house elf popped in front of them and said in surprising good English, "What can Skippy do for Master and Mistress?"

Merlin smiled at Skippy. "Could you please clean the master suit for my Lady and myself?"

"Yes Sir, Skippy will be glad to," Skippy said as he bobbed his head in a nod.

The next month before Hogwarts started was spent with getting to know each other again and Lyra learning way more spells that she should have already learnt. Though Lyra ignored all the letters she was getting, except for the ones from Gringotts and Sirius. She was doing this because when she had gone over the memories of each of her supposedly best friends with the new perspective of having another life, they ran short of even being ok friends. She also had gave Dobby an invitation to join them at the castle which he accepted gratefully.

Lyra waved bye to the people that she had become friends with as she and Merlin walked out of the Castle. Merlin would teleport them to Platform 9 3/4 early so that Lyra would not run into anybody until she absolutely had too.

The Platform was close to deserted as Lyra went through the wall in her Lyra form with Merlin by her side. After they had gotten her trunk on the train Lyra turned toward Merlin pulled him down to her level and gave him a heated kiss before letting go. Lyra then was about to get on the train to wait for the other students to arrive, but before she got on the train Merlin reached toward her and grabbed her hand.

"Lyra remember to be careful. I hear that a thing called the Triwizard Tournament is going on and you might be part of it. If you get selected call me and even if you don't get selected still call me. I love you and I can't afford to lose you again, you have been gone from my life enough as it is. I love you, be safe," he told her. He let go of her hand and she got on the train.


	5. Extra

**Author Notes: Again I would like to thank Grifen345 for being the beta this story and for helping me make the story better. And sorry to you readers who wanted a chapter, but I had this laying around and I thought why not add it to the story, also if any of you have ideas for what you would want to happen next please leave it in the review.**

The moment her head hit the ground and blood spilt, his eyes turned wild and golden as his magic overpowered the bands restricting it. A cry ripped from his throat, a cry of complete rage and torment. Merlin guided his magic to completely obliterate the man who had dared to kill his love, the only person who in the first time for centuries could understand him, the only person who had loved him without limits.

The moment he was ash in the air, burnt from the inside out, Merlin cast a shield and moved toward Lyra. He waved a hand over her body, getting rid of all her wounds and reattaching her head. He gently and tenderly lifted her body in his arms and turned towards the family that had dared cause her pain. The ones who had disowned her and ultimately murdered her. They all had their mouths open at the display of wandless nd powerful magic. Merlin sneered at them as he stood up and gestured toward the spread out ashes of the man who had killed Lyra.

"The moment thou caused mine lady pain, thou art destined to suffer. The moment thou physically caused min lady pain thou werest on mine death list. But now thou hast killed her. Ye shalt suffer, and thy line shall suffer, and whence thou hearest mine name, thou shall shiver in dread. If thou be bad of will, know min name. Know you hath enraged the Sorcerer, Warlock, Mage and Wizard, Merlin Emrys. Thee Black linage shall shudder till me says no more."

Merlin turned on his heel with his love in his arms and walked out the door. Tears streaked down his face.


End file.
